1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to computer-enabled trace lengths and trace spaces verifying systems and methods, and more particularly, is related to a system and method for verifying trace lengths and trace spaces in a circuit.
2. General Background
Computer chip sizes are continuing to be miniaturized, and electrical signals thereof are being clocked at ever increasing frequencies. Even more that previously, high-speed, high-frequency signals being driven between chips via traces in a circuit (such as a integrated circuit, or a printed circuit board) are liable to detrimental impedance effects. One manifestation of these impedance effects is unwanted reflections due to impedance mismatches. The high-speed, high-frequency signals may also be prone to cross-talk and electromagnetic interference (EMI).
EMI is an electrical disturbance in an electronics-based system. EMI can be caused by natural phenomena such as lightning, by low-frequency waves emitted from electromechanical devices such as motors, or by high-frequency waves emitted from integrated circuits and other electronic devices such as routers. In the United States, the Federal Communications Commission sets limits on the EMI output of electronic devices. Other countries set their own limits on the EMI output of electronic devices. It is therefore necessary for all parties involved in the fabrication, manufacture, and/or sale of electronic devices to comply with the limitations imposed. In particular, it is necessary for manufacturers to ensure that EMI emissions of electronic devices in use are at or below the maximums imposed in relevant jurisdictions.
Both trace lengths and trace spaces between traces in a circuit are parameters affecting EMI emissions. In particular, the longer the trace length is, the more intense the EMI emissions are, in addition, the shorter the trace space between traces is, the more intense the EMI emissions are. Therefore, when constructing a trace layout for a circuit, it is necessary to verify the trace lengths and trace spaces between traces to insure that the EMI emissions caused by the traces meet the requirements imposed in the relevant jurisdiction(s). Additionally, such verification should be performed before the final physical layout of the circuit is determined, in order to avoid or minimize the difficult and expensive process of rectifying failed trace lengths and trace spaces between traces.
Accordingly, what is a need is a solution that verifying trace lengths and trace spaces in a circuit can be performed as early as possible in a trace layout design process of the circuit.